There are many types of infant support structures. Infant support structures usually include a frame and an area or region in which an infant or child may be placed. Depending on the configuration of the frame, access to the area or region in which an infant may be placed can be difficult.
For example, infant support structures such as a crib or a playard typically include a frame that has sides defining an infant receiving area. While the sides of the infant support structure may be a certain height for safety purposes, the height of the sides can sometimes make placing an infant into or removing an infant from the infant receiving area difficult for some parents or caregivers. In addition, some infant support structures may include a mattress or pad on which the infant can rest and be placed. The height of the sides may make removing or inserting the mattress or pad difficult for some users as well.
Therefore, a need exists for an infant support structure with an adjustable frame that includes a part or component that can be moved to improve the access to an infant receiving area.